Can You Make it Stop?
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to happen this way… but when does anything ever turn out the way you want it to?
1. 1

Can You Make It Stop?

CarEtoDreaM

Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen this way… but when does anything ever turn out the way you want it to?

* * *

Hermione Granger sunk down onto the floor. It was becoming so hard for her to breathe… it was beginning to hurt for her to have to take in breaths… Oh Merlin, it was hurting, it was hurting so badly.

"Hermione? Hermione? Can you hear me?" It was Ron… it was Ronald Weasley's voice. It never felt so good to hear his voice in her life before.

He kneeled down to where she was sitting and she clung onto him, latched her arms tightly onto him and refused to let go. "Ron, oh God, th-they they told me that my parents were dead. I don't believe them. They're not dead, they're only lying to me right Ron?"

There was no response from Ron. She lifted her head up to look at him in the eye. Still there was no reply. She only saw pain in his eyes. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly, "_Right?_" She screamed out at him.

Oh God… it was all too much… it was all too much for her to take. She couldn't do this anymore, she didn't want to do it anymore… She didn't want to live anymore.

She stood up from where she was kneeling, Ron tried to grab her arm but she only shook it off. "I'm going to go find somebody that is going to tell me the truth. I'm going to go find Harry, Harry will tell me the truth," she stopped talking for a moment and shook her head rapidly. "Better yet I'm just going to call my parents," she nodded her head as if it made perfect sense, "Yes, that is the best solution. My parents will answer the phone, and then everyone will know that they are wrong."

She began to walk away from where Ron still was but Ron grabbed her roughly on the arm. "Listen to me Hermione!" it was the first thing that he had said to her after she had began talking. Hermione turned her head to look at his face. Her face was streaked with tears, and in that moment Ron finally understood what she was trying to do.

He cupped his hands around her face and stared straight into her eyes, "Your parents aren't going to answer the phone Hermione," he whispered softly at her. "They're not going to answer the phone for one reason, and I think you know why."

Hermione shook her head again, shook it so hard that her wild hair flung around her face and her bangs covered her eyes. "They're not going to answer it because they're not going to be home," she said stubbornly trying to avert her eyes away from Ron.

Ron wouldn't let her however and he only shook his head at her. It was all Hermione could take and she collapsed back down onto the floor in a heap.

"I know why they're not going to answer the phone Ron, I know the real reason… I just don't want to say it because if I say it then that will mean that it is really true. If I say it aloud, it will really mean that they're not going to be here for me anymore Ron. And I really don't want that to be true…"

Ron pulled her over into his lap and held onto her tightly while she sobbed. "I know sweetie, I know what you're trying to do. But the thing is that you have to admit it, you have to accept it."

"I don't want to accept it Ron, I don't want to. I hate this. I miss them so much, I miss them so much. You wouldn't even begin to understand how it feels right now. Each time I try not to think about them it only makes me feel like a bad daughter. What kind of daughter would be trying to forget they're parents? Oh God Ron… do you have any idea how much it's hurting me right now? Do you know how much it hurts knowing that I'm never going to see they're faces again?! Or hear they're voices, hear them laugh… I want to stop thinking about it Ron… I just want for it to all stop…"

He didn't say anything to her because he knew that at that moment it wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to hear him try to console her, she only wanted to let all of her grief out, so that was what he let her do.

* * *

A/N: ok… so there it is. I don't really know… I guess that that could work as a one shot right? Or should I continue it? I would be able to make a story out of it I suppose since I left so many things out there in the opening… Well, just review and tell me what you think of it! Including whether or not you want me to continue!

Remember to REVIEW!!!


	2. 2

Can You Make it Stop?  
CarEtoDreaM  
  
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen this way… but when does anything ever turn out the way you want it to?

* * *

Hermione Granger stared at her hands while she sat listening to her parents' best friend Katherine Marks talk about the lives of her parents. She wasn't paying attention, she wasn't paying any attention, and one couldn't exactly blame her either. She was still in a state of a shock, a part of her still not willing to believe that her parents were really gone. But she had to face the truth now didn't she? She had to face it now that it stared at her right in the face. What was she going to do now? She never really imagined that she would face such pain if her parents had left her. But then again, Hermione never really spent much time thinking about what would happen if her parents died, it just wasn't something that would normally crosses somebodys mind. And now... here she was, entirely unprepared to what she was faced with...  
  
"Hermione," she heard Ron whisper from beside her, "Go on up now... "  
  
She turned over to look at him and Ron noticed her dull and lifeless her eyes looked right now. She hadn't really spent much time trying to pamper herself, she was in a daze all morning. Her curly brown hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and pinned up into a loose bun. There were shadows underneath her eyes, and oh Merlin, she looked like she was going through so much pain...  
  
Hermione nodded her head slowly and made her way up onto the podium.  
  
She looked so incredibly fragile as she stood up there... she looked so lost... Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say words but nothing came out. Ron stared at her and watched as the tears slowly began to form again in her eyes, watched as her face slowly began to fall again. And he ran up there just as she crumpled down onto the ground, and he held her close as she began sobbing.  
  
She clung tightly onto him, held onto him as if her dear life depended on him being there. And I guess that you could say that her life did depend on him for he was the only thing that was holding her up right now, he was the only person that was keeping him from sinking.  
  
Ron sat there on the ground with his arms enclosed tightly around her, "Let it all out Sweetie, just let it all out," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"Ron, they weren't supposed to die... They weren't supposed to die..." she whispered back to him. "They didn't deserve to die, they never did anything wrong in their life."  
  
"I know they didn't, but isn't it true when I say that all the wrong people die?"  
  
"Oh God Ron, I don't know what to do... When I was sitting there listening to Katherine talk I think that a part of me still hadn't accepted any of it yet... And then I got up here, and it all came crashing back down to me so incredibly hard, and I don't know what to do Ron," she sobbed at him, her voice cracking occasionally from the tears.  
  
"What am I going to do now that they're gone?"  
  
Ron lifted her face to stare at her in the eyes, "Live your life," he whispered softly at her so only she could hear.  
  
So the two of them stood up slowly, Hermione still clinging onto Ron tightly, and Ron refusing to let his grip off of her. She stared back into the little mass of people that gathered there and she spoke.

* * *

A/N: So there goes the second part of "Can You Make it Stop?" Hope that you all enjoyed that, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm looking for a beta, so anyone interested???


End file.
